


Ghostman

by korik



Series: A Dissertation in Memories [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the trailer came out, I wrote this in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostman

_He is a ghost - a man out of time. He doesn’t exist._

She laughs and smothers his lips with kisses as he straddles her waist, rippling under her touch, under her carefully managed hands.

_He’s the perfect soldier._

His back arches as she drags her fingertips down his spine, following the patterns of fractured skin to the matte black of his cyborg arm. It sounds loud and invasive to his ears compared to her admiring moans, guttural sighs.

_But you know -_

He huffs in her ear with hot breath, grasping along the back of the couch as he rocks his hips, grinding into her lap. “Still better than a fuckin’ zombie.”

Cool eyes flash with delight, the edges of her mouth curling up - her lipstick was smeared, her hat has been tossed aside, crumpled under his leg. “Tell me, next time, when you plan on using my eye makeup.”


End file.
